1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an escape device for the Space Shuttle Orbiter, and more particularly to a spring actuated telescopic and curved pole mechanism with a lanyard system which can be used to effect an escape from an aircraft without contact with a wing or other structure.
2. Background Art
For aerospace applications, escape devices must be available for various flight conditions. The purpose of this invention is to provide a means of escape from the Space Shuttle Orbiter under certain limited conditions. In the event of an abort or other situation in which the Orbiter would be gliding back to earth and unable to reach a runway, the Orbiter could be forced to ditch in water or on land. Since any non-runway landing is not survivable for the crew, the crew must bail out before impact.
Traditionally, escape systems from moving aircraft involve jumping out a side hatch or by using ejection seats. Because the Orbiter's wing is below and aft of the side hatch, there is a danger of a crew member striking the wing after emergency egress from the side hatch.
A tractor rocket system has been used successfully on some aircraft in the past. The rocket is attached to the crewman's parachute harness by a cord. When the rocket is catupulted out the side hatch by a gas generator, the cord gets taut and the extraction rocket fires and pulls the crew member out the hatch fast enough to clear outboard of the wing. The "g" levels can be high enough to be physically stressing to the crew member.
On the Orbiter, using conventional means of escape, i.e. by simply jumping out of the hatch opening, could mean striking the wing on the way down. Using ejection seats, ejection capsules, or a belly tunnel would require drastic structural and mechanical modifications to the Orbiter. The tractor rocket system has several disadvantages in that it is heavy; it imposes severe "g" loads on the crew member; pyrotechnics are required inside the crew cabin; it requires considerable volume for stowage; requires extensive routing maintenance; and it takes longer to escape.
Other Art made available through a search is as follows:
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,125 issued June 13, 1967, a release mechanism is illustrated where a parachute release cable is attached by a collet to a coupling member. By operation of the coupling member, the collet can be released to decouple the coupling member from the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,799,376 issued Apr. 7, 1931 discloses a hinged fender adjacent to the tail of an airplane covering a parachute which pivots to a perpendicular position to avoid a tank from engaging the tail of an airplane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,630 discloses a spraying boom at the rear of an aircraft for aerial spraying.